


Wall

by Desuke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ivan Braginsky - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, RuPru - Freeform, RusPrus - Freeform, gilbert beilschmidt - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Kedua tangan Ivan memegang dada bidang Gilbert yang masih tertutup kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Gilbert meraih lengan Ivan dan ingin protes namun Ivan lebih dulu berbisik di telinganya./"Daripada memasukkan paku-paku itu ke dinding... bagaimana jika aku memasukimu di depan dinding ini?"/RuPru Oneshot Hard Yaoi/Warnings inside/Mind to RnR?
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	Wall

**_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_ **

**_Story © Kira Desuke_ **

_IvanGil (Ivan_ _Braginsky_ _x Gilbert_ _Beilschmidt_ _)_

_Rate M Yaoi Alternate Universe_

_PWP? I'm not sure haha_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_WALL_ **

**_._ **

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Teriakan itu diiringi dengan suara tas-tas besar yang dua pria letakkan di depan pintu rumah baru mereka. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini, tetap saja rasanya jauh lebih memuaskan karena sekarang mereka tidak akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing lagi. Seluruh peralatan mereka sudah berada di sini dan mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang kapan saja.

Tinggal berdua.

Hanya berdua.

Tidak ada adik dan kakak yang berisik.

Tidak ada tetangga apartemen yang suka protes.

Aah, membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat hati Ivan Braginsky bersenandung riang hingga bunga-bunga bermekaran seperti keluar dari tubuh besarnya.

"Oi, _big boy!_ Kenapa diam saja di luar? Cepat masuk!" suara perintah yang biasa didengarnya ini membuat Ivan tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh. Kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini terlihat kesal sembari membawa satu tas besar di bahunya, lalu dua tas di setiap tangannya, "Kita harus segera membereskan semua ini. Jika malas-malasan, kau tidur di sofa nanti malam." Ketusnya sebelum masuk lebih ke dalam.

"Iya iya..." balas Ivan lebih tenang, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kesinisan pria semi-albino itu. Ivan mengambil tas-tas di dekat kakinya lalu membawanya masuk. Dia mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Rumah baru mereka ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, berukuran sedang dengan halaman depan seadanya. Masih satu tipe dengan rumah-rumah tetangga mereka dalam wilayah _cluster_ ini. Walau begitu, luas setiap ruangannya bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup untuk tempat tinggal dua pria berumur tiga puluhan seperti mereka. Tabungan yang mereka kumpulkan selama setahun bersama akhirnya tidak terbuang sia-sia.

Ivan Braginsky adalah pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat _beige_ dan memiliki kedua pupil mata berwarna _violet._ Meski memiliki darah _Russian,_ Ivan menjadi warga tetap dan salah satu polisi pada divisi kriminal di Amerika Serikat. Dia tinggal di sini bersama adik dan kakak perempuannya yang kebetulan juga mendapatkan pekerjaan di Amerika, sementara orang tua mereka menetap di Rusia. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin tiga bersaudara ini mengunjungi orang tua mereka di akhir tahun untuk merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama.

Tidak jauh beda dari kekasih Ivan yang bernama Gilbert Braginsky. Polisi dengan rambut berwarna putih keabuan dan iris mata berwarna _light red_ itu memiliki darah asli _German,_ namun dia pindah ke Amerika sejak kecil bersama orang tua dan adik laki-laki kesayangannya. Tumbuh besar di sini membuat sifatnya jauh lebih mendekati penduduk asli Amerika daripada penduduk Jerman pada umumnya.

Singkat cerita, mereka bertemu satu sama lain di akademi polisi beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka sempat tinggal dalam satu kamar asrama yang berisikan empat orang di setiap kamar. Dua rekan mereka yang lain di kamar itu adalah pria keturunan Perancis dan Spanyol, tentunya mereka berdua lha yang menyadari lebih dulu gelagat aneh keduanya selama tahun-tahun pertama itu sebelum akhirnya mereka berempat mendapat status polisi bersama.

Ivan memang pribadi yang lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dari belakang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Gilbert yang selalu mengutarakan pendapatnya di depan tanpa tahu malu. Pada beberapa kasus tertentu, mereka berdua sering terlihat berdebat karena selalu berbeda pendapat. Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar hebat sampai tidak mau bicara dengan satu sama lain selama seminggu penuh dan ini diperparah skors dari tutor karena saling melukai, membuat dua rekan seasrama yang lain tidak nyaman dan membujuk mereka untuk saling berbaikan lagi.

Hanya saja... untuk dua insan seperti itu selalu memisahkan diri mereka dari kerumunan dan selalu terlihat bersama di tempat sepi, siapa yang tidak akan curiga?

Pada akhirnya tidak ada kata-kata pengakuan yang keluar dan waktu terus berjalan hingga mereka disahkan menjadi polisi untuk melayani masyarakat. Meski mantan teman satu kamar, mereka jarang berkomunikasi akrab di depan banyak orang. Hanya Ivan yang sesekali menyapa jika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan walau itu dibalas ketus dengan Gilbert yang entah kenapa masih merasa jengkel tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi, sebagai sesama polisi yang berada di satu divisi dan tingkat, pasti akan tiba hari dimana mereka harus bekerja sama mau tak mau. Mendatangi pesta satu divisi hanya salah satunya. Yang jelas dari salah satu pesta itu mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat keduanya terbangun di atas satu kasur yang sama dengan tubuh telanjang dan dipenuhi oleh cairan yang mereka harap tidak pernah tahu apa itu.

 _Well,_ anggap saja itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

Lupakan seluruh masa kekanakan itu. Setelah tidur bersama dan melakukannya beberapa kali sebagai _friend with benefits,_ Ivan memperlihatkan sosok aslinya. Pria berukuran besar itu mulai terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya, tidak hanya pada Gilbert tapi juga di depan banyak orang hingga kepala divisi mereka sendiri. Gilbert yang selalu bersikeras menjaga harga dirinya itu akhirnya semakin kalah karena tidak kuat menerima serangan beruntun dari Ivan yang terus menekannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama keduanya menjadi pasangan tidak terbantahkan dan diakui oleh seluruh kalangan pada tahap, "Silahkan lakukan sesuka kalian selama tidak mengganggu pekerjaan."

Oh, tentu saja sebagai dua polisi yang pernah menempati _ranking_ tertinggi di divisi mereka, memisahkan urusan pribadi dan profesi bukan hal yang sulit.

Memasuki umur tiga puluh tahun dimana mereka mendapatkan jabatan _senior_ dan sudah terbiasa menjalani tugas _,_ keduanya sampai pada tahap berikutnya untuk memikirkan kehidupan mereka. Dua pria dewasa yang sudah bisa berpisah dari keluarga besar dan membangun keluarga mereka sendiri adalah hal yang wajar, tidak akan ada yang menentang mereka.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang.

"Uhuk uhuk! Di sini banyak debu!" keluh Gilbert sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya begitu mereka membuka pintu kamar. Ivan yang baru sampai di lantai atas itu hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Ivan, bisa tolong ambilkan sapu di bawah?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Ivan meletakkan tas-tas mereka di dekat dinding sebelum kembali menuruni tangga, " _Da—_ "

"Ah, sebaiknya kita membagi tugas sekarang." Potong Gilbert cepat, "Setelah kau mengambilkan sapu untukku, kau bereskan lantai bawah ya. Serahkan lantai atas padaku." Ucapnya lagi.

Masih diam, Ivan mengangguk saja dan melakukan sesuai yang Gilbert minta. Jika sudah menyangkut urusan dalam rumah terutama kebersihan, Ivan sudah hafal bagaimana Gilbert bisa jauh lebih berisik dari hari-hari biasanya. Sembari turun lalu mengambil sapu dan kembali menaiki tangga, Ivan teringat dengan kehidupan asrama mereka bertahun-tahun lalu. Setelah sapu di tangannya diambil oleh Gilbert yang langsung membersihkan debu di sekitarnya tanpa menoleh, Ivan justru mematung di posisinya.

Ah... benar juga.

Sekarang dia harus membiasakan diri dengan sisi _clean freak_ Gilbert dua puluh empat jam penuh.

Salah satu sisi paling merepotkan dari laki-laki yang disukainya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Ivan tersentak begitu melihat Gilbert sudah berdiri tegap dengan ekspresi galak di wajahnya, "Cepat ke bawah! Percaya padaku kau tidak akan mau membersihkan rumah ini begitu malam tiba." Tambah Gilbert sebelum berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri.

Ivan menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas dan hanya tersenyum, "Baik, _da._ " Lagipula kali ini kata-kata Gilbert cukup beralasan demi kenyamanan bersama, jadi Ivan akan menurutinya saja.

Sesampainya di bawah, Ivan mengambil peralatan kebersihan yang sudah disiapkan di pojok ruangan. Berbeda dari lantai atas, lantai bawah tidak begitu banyak debu karena mereka sendiri membersihkannya secara berkala setiap mengecek keadaan rumah.

Hanya butuh sepuluh sampai lima belas menit untuk Ivan menyapu, dia sudah bisa melanjutkannya dengan mengepel lalu membersihkan jendela. Selagi sempat, dia juga mulai memikirkan dekorasi barang. Hal-hal yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa perlu berdiskusi dengan Gilbert dulu dia kerjakan seperti mengatur posisi TV, sofa, lemari buku, dan merapikan dapur.

"Fuh, selesai." Gumam Ivan sembari mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia membuka sarung tangannya lalu mengambil syal yang dia letakkan di sofa untuk menggantungnya di tiang topi bersama sarung tangan, "Gilbert juga seharusnya sudah selesai." Lanjutnya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa curiga apapun, Ivan menaiki tangganya. Dia membuka satu kancing kerahnya agar lehernya lebih leluasa. Ivan berpikir mengajak Gilbert turun dulu untuk beristirahat sampai dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka kedua matanya, "Gil, kau mau kopi apa teh—"

Gilbert menghela napas kasar kemudian berhenti bergerak dan menyangga tangannya di atas gagang sapu. Dia berdiri di tengah ruangan yang bisa dibilang belum mendekati rapi sama sekali—tapi sudah bersih dari debu dan tinggal pel saja. Ivan masih menutup mulutnya... tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang akan datang ketika Gilbert menoleh padanya dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang sama sekali tidak berniat disembunyikan.

"Kopi apa teh? Kau saja yang minum sendiri, aku masih sibuk." Balasnya sinis dan langsung membuang mukanya, "Aku akan lebih menghargainya jika kau menawarkan bantuan agar semua ini bisa cepat selesai." Gerutu Gilbert tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kata-kata ini membuat Ivan membuka mulutnya sesaat sebelum bersuara, "Aku hanya menawarkan istirahat. Kita sudah membersihkan rumah sejak pagi. Apa salahnya?"

"Kau tidak lihat masih banyak yang perlu dikerjakan di sini?"

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak butuh istirahat."

"Memangnya lantai bawah sudah beres?"

"Sudah."

"Kau pel lantai dan lap bersih jendelanya?"

"Sudah."

"Dekorasi barang?"

"Sudah."

"Dapur dan kamar mandi—"

"Sudah semua. Tenang saja."

Gilbert akhirnya menghentikan gerakan sapunya dan melirik ke arah Ivan. Tapi, seperti biasa tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya, Gilbert tetap diam di sana dan sengaja mendengus keras. Ivan masih sabar menunggu hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau menyusulku, aku di bawah." Ucap Ivan setelah tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dan Gilbert terlihat masih keras kepala ingin membersihkan lantai atas lebih dulu.

Tapi—

"Wajar saja kau mengerjakannya lebih cepat karena aku juga membersihkan lantai bawah kemarin!"

Teriakan Gilbert membuat tangan Ivan yang baru saja memegang pegangan tangga itu menegang.

"Dengan kata lain..." Gilbert memegang pinggangnya dan tersenyum sombong pada Ivan yang masih melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar, "...kau tidak akan bisa merapikan lantai bawah tepat waktu tanpa bantuanku juga. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir kau selangkah di depanku!" ucapnya dengan rasa bangga yang sangat tinggi sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol.

Ivan masih diam untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Ada apa dengan rasa penuh percaya diri yang menjengkelkan ini?

Namun masih sabar, Ivan mengalah, "...Oke, terima kasih atas bantuanmu wahai tuan Gilbert yang luar biasa." Ucapnya malas dan berniat turun saja untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tunggu!"

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Ivan meski dengan senyum yang masih sama, "Apa lagi?"

Gilbert kembali merengut, "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau tidak peka sih?"

...Ya Tuhan.

Ivan menahan napasnya dan membalas, "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Langsung saja." Sekarang Ivan membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menyipit, sehingga dua iris _violet_ -nya yang dingin itu menampakkan diri.

Entah Gilbert tidak menyadari ini atau memilih tidak peduli, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Bantu aku bersihkan lantai ini sebelum istirahat." Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika dia mengatakan ini.

 _Kenapa tidak dari tadi, bangsat?—_ batin Ivan berteriak namun pria besar itu memilih untuk menahannya.

Lagipula... terima kasih kepada kalimat berputar-putar dari Gilbert, Ivan masuk ke dalam _bad mood-_ nya sekarang.

Gilbert masih memasang posisi bertahannya ketika Ivan mendekat dengan dua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Kedua alis Gilbert mengernyit kesal melihat senyuman Ivan yang seperti biasa masih bisa terpasang di situasi ini. Bahkan meskipun Ivan yang lebih tinggi darinya sekitar lima centimeter itu berdiri di depannya, Gilbert sama sekali tidak terintimidasi sedikitpun dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan menantang.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Ivan membuat Gilbert menghela napasnya cepat. Dia mengambil gagang sapunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka nanti. Gilbert meletakkan sapu itu di sudut ruangan sementara dia berhenti di tengah kamar sembari memperhatikan dinding di sekeliling ruangan.

"Ambil palu dan paku di bawah lalu pasang pakunya." Gilbert terus memberi perintah sembari menunjuk beberapa posisi dinding yang menurutnya perlu dipasang paku, "Mungkin di sini bisa dipasang jam dinding, ini untuk kalender, lalu sebelahnya bisa—"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, _da?_ "

Gerakan tangan Gilbert berhenti dan dia mulai menoleh ke arah Ivan dengan ekspresi bingung. Ivan masih memasang ekspresi yang sama yang membuat kedua alisnya kembali mengernyit kesal.

"Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ivan, jangan main-main. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini." Tidak ada jawaban dari Ivan membuat Gilbert mendengus dan kembali menatap dinding di depannya. Dia mendekati dinding itu dan sengaja menyentuhnya sembari memegang dagu untuk berpikir, "Mungkin kita perlu memasang foto-foto keluarga juga—"

Kata-kata Gilbert kembali terpotong begitu Ivan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangan Ivan memegang dada bidang Gilbert yang masih tertutup kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Gilbert meraih lengan Ivan dan ingin protes namun Ivan lebih dulu berbisik di telinganya.

"Daripada memasukkan paku-paku itu ke dinding..."

Seketika bel peringatan menyala di dalam kepala pria berambut putih keabuan tersebut.

"...bagaimana jika aku memasukimu di depan dinding ini?"

Ah, benar.

Firasat buruk Gilbert Beilschmidt memang tidak pernah salah.

"Tung—haaa?" tentu saja Gilbert langsung berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Ivan dari tubuhnya. Tapi Ivan telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya sehingga tangannya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Gilbert semakin panik dan memukul kepala Ivan di dekat lehernya berkali-kali, "Jangan... Jangan bercanda! Kalau kau melakukannya sekarang, kita tidak akan pernah selesai!"

"Hoo, aku bisa melakukannya nanti?"

"Itu..." kedua pipi Gilbert memerah sebelum dia membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "...bi-bisa diatur!" jawabnya cepat karena tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Tentu saja di saat dia sepenuhnya memfokuskan hari ini untuk membereskan rumah baru mereka, mana Gilbert sempat memikirkan kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan _sex_ sekarang!?

Dan di kamar yang masih belum rapi seperti ini!? YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Hmm, kalau kau menjawab dengan ragu, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, _da?_ "

"Tidak tidak tidak! Pokoknya tidak sekarang, Ivan!" teriak Gilbert dan kali ini dia mendorong wajah Ivan menjauh. Tangannya masih menutupi wajah Ivan saat dia berontak untuk lepas ke arah yang berlawanan, "Kau bisa menahannya sampai besok! Aku tidak mau masuk kerja dengan meninggalkan rumah masih berantakan, dasar bodoh!" protesnya.

Ivan awalnya terlihat tidak melawan dan Gilbert pikir dia akan selamat sekarang. Sampai Gilbert tersentak menyadari Ivan membuka mulutnya dan menjilat telapak tangan hingga sela-sela jarinya.

Sebelum Gilbert bisa menarik tangannya kembali, Ivan memegang pergelangan tangannya, "Kalau besok... maksudmu sepulang kerja?" Gilbert tidak tahu dia harus menjawab apa selain mengangguk cepat, "Aku harus menahan ini selama bekerja? Aku tidak mau." Tutupnya tanpa menerima alasan.

Gilbert sempat bingung dengan apa yang Ivan maksud 'ini' sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pantatnya. Tubuh Gilbert menegang ngeri dan kembali berontak, "Ka-Kalau begitu, setelah beres-beres selesai! Ya, rapikan dulu kamar ini!"

Masih memasang senyum mautnya, Ivan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tidak mau~"

" _For God sake,_ Ivan!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Gil."

Ivan mendorong tubuh Gilbert hingga menabrak dinding di depannya. Kedua tangan Gilbert reflek menahan diri di permukaan dinding, posisi ini membuat tubuh Gilbert membungkuk ke depan sementara dari pinggang ke bawah masih ditahan oleh tangan Ivan yang lain. Pria _Russian_ itu membasahi jarinya sendiri dengan air liurnya sebelum menyelip masuk ke balik celana _jeans_ yang Gilbert kenakan.

"IV—" Gilbert tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tangan Ivan yang lain masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjepit lidahnya di antara dua jarinya. Sebelah mata Gilbert terpejam erat saat dia masih memaksa melanjutkan, "—ANH! HUNGG—UH!"

"Jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya..."

Gilbert berhenti berteriak dan wajahnya mulai memucat begitu Ivan menyelipkan satu jarinya yang sudah basah oleh saliva ke dalam lubang bawahnya.

"...kau bisa melawan lebih dari ini, Gil."

 _DAN MEMBUAT KAMAR INI JADI LEBIH BERANTAKAN!? NEIN!—_ adalah yang ingin diteriakkan oleh Gilbert namun tidak bisa keluar selain kata-kata yang tidak koheren. Ukuran tubuh dua pria dewasa saja sudah terasa sempit di dalam kamar, Gilbert berani bertaruh jika mereka berkelahi di sini—yang tidak mungkin hanya di satu titik—semua debu akan kembali berterbangan dan tidak menutup kemungkinan menghancurkan barang-barang mereka yang lain.

Meskipun bertengkar seperti itu bukan hal yang aneh untuk _old-married-couple_ seperti mereka, Gilbert masih memiliki _sense_ untuk tidak membuat pertengkaran di hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama... tapi dia harus mengakui sisi egoisnya sempat mengambil alih hingga membuat Ivan marah seperti ini.

...Berat mengakuinya tapi ini salah Gilbert sendiri.

Tentu saja dia hanya akan mengakuinya dalam hati.

"Akhirnya diam, Gil?" Ivan tersenyum senang dan menjepit lidah Gilbert semakin kuat hingga membuat Gilbert semakin mengeluh, " _Good boy!_ Aku lebih suka jika kau tenang seperti ini, Gilly." Ucapnya dan menggerakkan dua jari di dalam pantat Gilbert mengenai titik yang sudah dihafalnya.

Tubuh Gilbert berjengit dan jari-jarinya di atas dinding yang dingin itu mulai menekuk. Kepala Gilbert mendongak dan ini membuat dua jari Ivan masuk semakin dalam ke mulutnya, tidak peduli dengan saliva Gilbert yang membasahinya. Ivan maju untuk mencium bagian belakang leher Gilbert sementara jarinya yang di bawah menggali ruang itu sembari terus menggesek prostat yang membuat tubuh Gilbert berjengit. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak ketika pinggangnya mulai terangkat ke atas untuk mempertemukan titik yang sama dengan jari-jari Ivan yang terus menggodanya.

"Ha... vanh..." kedua mata Gilbert terpejam erat dan dia mulai menjilat jari Ivan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Merasakan insting untuk menghisap sesuatu membuat tubuhnya bergetar tidak nyaman. Salah satu tangan Gilbert mulai meraih rambut Ivan di belakangnya dan menjambaknya, "...cephat... sudah... thidak apa-apa..." bisiknya dengan napas yang tersengal.

Ivan membuka matanya dan menarik tangannya keluar dari mulut Gilbert. Dia mengangkat baju Gilbert ke atas dan mendekatkan ujung bawah bajunya itu ke mulut Gilbert, "Gigit." Perintah Ivan yang langsung dituruti kekasihnya itu.

Kembali mendorong tubuh Gilbert agar dadanya menempel pada tembok, Ivan menahan leher Gilbert sebelum mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang bawah. Dia membiarkan celana Gilbert jatuh merosot ke bawah sementara dia sendiri membuka celana hingga miliknya keluar bebas. Tangannya yang basah oleh saliva Gilbert itu mengusap miliknya sendiri dan sedikit mengocoknya. Ivan menggertakkan giginya saat dia memasukkan ujung miliknya itu ke dalam lubang hangat di depannya.

Gilbert tersentak saat milik Ivan nyaris masuk seluruhnya. Gerakan ini membuat _nipple_ di dadanya menggesek permukaan dinding yang kasar dan ini memberikan fraksi tersendiri. Gilbert hanya bisa mengerang dengan gertakan giginya karena harus menahan lipatan baju di dalam mulutnya. Ivan memberikan dorongan pertama yang membuatnya reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan gesekan di dadanya.

Tubuh Gilbert ingin mengikuti instingnya untuk mundur dan menghindari gesekan yang semakin membuat tubuhnya sensitif, tapi seolah mengetahui niat itu, Ivan langsung menahan punggungnya agar dadanya tetap menempel pada dinding. Erangan Gilbert yang mengindikasikan rasa sakitnya itu tidak dipedulikan, Ivan tahu dari ruangan yang semakin sempit dan meremas miliknya di dalam sana itu lebih membuktikan bahwa tubuh Gilbert sendiri menyukainya.

Hal yang Ivan temukan sejak pertama kali mereka melakukan _sex_ secara sadar adalah bagaimana tubuh rekannya itu sangat sensitif terhadap rasa sakit. Sensitif yang justru memberi indikasi bahwa Gilbert menyukai seluruh gerakan kasarnya. Ini menandakan bagaimana _compatible-_ nya tubuh mereka karena Ivan sendiri tanpa sadar senang mengatur dan memberikan rasa sakit pada _partner-_ nya.

Sedikit banyak mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa _compatible_ dalam _sex_ justru adalah alasan utama kebersamaan mereka sampai saat ini. Mengesampingkan pertanyaan membingungkan karena sikap mereka seperti anjing dan kucing di depan banyak orang. Terutama Gilbert yang selalu mendesis hanya karena seseorang menyebut nama Ivan Braginsky di depannya.

Kembali pada _sex_ ini, Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya dalam begitu perut Gilbert berkontraksi hingga membuat miliknya teremas semakin erat. Ivan menambah kecepatannya maju-mundur di dalam dan mendorong Gilbert hingga seluruh perutnya menempel pada dinding. Kedua tangan Ivan meraih punggung tangan Gilbert dan menyelip di sela-sela jarinya, menahan diri di sana sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya terus bergerak menghajar titik yang sama.

"Ha! Akh—Iv...an!"

Gilbert tidak kuat lagi menahan gigitannya, mulutnya terbuka dan lipatan bajunya jatuh. Namun tidak bisa lagi menutupi dadanya yang telah menempel sepenuhnya pada permukaan dinding dan tergesek dengan keras seiring ritme gerakan Ivan yang meninggi. Bahkan rasanya tangan-tangan dia jadi sensitif hanya karena Ivan meremas sela-sela jarinya dari belakang. Diperparah dengan miliknya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ ini sekarang juga terkena gesekan dinding.

"Gil..." bisikan Ivan membuat Gilbert membuka sedikit kedua matanya yang telah berair. Ivan merapatkan tubuhnya membuat Gilbert merasakan ruang sempit dan kesulitan bernapas selama mengimbangi gerakan pria di belakangnya.

Tangan Ivan yang lain memegang pipi Gilbert dan mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Gilbert membuka mulutnya dengan lidah yang nyaris menjulur keluar sampai Ivan yang memasukkan lidahnya lebih dulu ke sana. Tangan Ivan kembali menahan tangan Gilbert di dinding selama mereka berciuman menukar saliva satu sama lain. Gilbert mulai bergerak membalas tusukan Ivan dengan memundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sehingga pertemuan titik lebih akurat. Mereka saling mendesah di balik ciuman panas yang semakin liar.

Posisi ini bertahan cukup lama dan Gilbert lebih dulu kehilangan pertahanannya. Dia memutuskan ciuman mereka, saliva mengalir di ujung mulutnya saat kepalanya kembali mendongak karena gesekan di sekujur tubuhnya mendukung klimaks pertamanya. Cairan Gilbert mengotori dinding di depannya dan kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas dinding. Gilbert pasrah menerima ketika Ivan juga ikut mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang langsung membuat bagian dalamnya terasa hangat.

Ivan mencumbu bagian belakang leher dan pundak Gilbert selagi tubuh mereka mengistirahatkan diri. Begitu energi Gilbert telah cukup terkumpul, dia menepuk kepala Ivan dan menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi kesal meski kedua pipinya masih memerah, "Sudah... cukup, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Ivan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan lugu, "Hanya sekali? Mana mungkin." Jawabnya—terlalu—jujur.

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, "Paling tidak ajarkan tubuhmu untuk mengenal prioritas, sialan!"

"Eeh? Tubuhmu sendiri saja belum merasa cukup, _da_."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang—"

"Aku tidak mau."

"IVAN—"

"Kalau masih berisik, aku masukkan ke dalam mulutmu bagaimana?" potong Ivan dengan senyuman kesal yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Gilbert.

Panik, Gilbert langsung menolak, " _Nein!_ Oke, oke!" mengatur napas, Gilbert mencoba bergerak dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang berteriak nyeri, "Tapi, ayo pindah..." keluhnya pelan.

"Kau mau pindah ke kasur?" tanya Ivan tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih mengurung Gilbert dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri Gilbert.

Gilbert terlihat berpikir lalu berbicara, "Tidak! Memangnya kau tidak lihat kasur masih ditutupi koran yang berdebu itu?"

"Oke, lanjut di sini lagi saja."

"Tunggu—hmph!"

Belum sempat Gilbert menyuarakan protes, Ivan langsung membalik tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya kuat. Kali ini punggung Gilbert yang bertemu dengan tembok dan Ivan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya jadi hanya ujung jempol kakinya yang bertemu dengan lantai. Dalam gerakan cepat di tengah ciuman itu, Ivan kembali memasukkan dirinya membuat Gilbert reflek memeluk leher Ivan dan kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ivan bisa masuk dengan sangat lancar berkat cairannya yang masih berada di dalam sana.

Gilbert mendesah di tengah ciuman ini. Ivan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pantat Gilbert, kedua kaki Gilbert mulai mengaitkan diri di belakang punggung Ivan. Menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh selama Ivan terus mendorongnya dengan dinding sebagai sandarannya. Setiap tusukan membuat jari-jari kaki Gilbert meregang dan secara insting tubuhnya akan kembali mengalah dari nafsu pasangannya tersebut.

Dengan posisi yang seperti menggendong ini membuat Gilbert terlihat lebih tinggi dari Ivan. Kepala Gilbert harus menunduk untuk bisa mencium mulut Ivan di bawahnya. Tangan Gilbert yang tidak jauh lebih kekar dari tangan kekasihnya itu terlihat meraih punggung Ivan yang masih tertutup baju, mencoba mencakar punggung pria itu meski sia-sia.

Kali ini Ivan yang lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya dan dia menunduk untuk menciumi leher putih Gilbert. Pria _German_ itu sendiri hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menggigit bibir bawahnya setiap Ivan menghajar titik yang tepat. Jari-Jari Ivan kini menekuk di atas dinding, bergerak seolah ingin mencakar atau bahkan menghancurkan dinding di belakang mereka. Sementara tangan Gilbert telah meraih rambut Ivan untuk menjambaknya.

"I-Ivan..." Gilbert kembali memanggil dan Ivan langsung menanggapinya. Mereka kembali berciuman dan satu tangan Ivan meraih milik Gilbert yang telah bergetar. Mengocoknya sesuai dengan ritme gerakan tubuh bawahnya, "... _please..._ " pintanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin ceroboh.

Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan mempercepat gerakannya. Namun gerakan tangannya lebih dulu membuat Gilbert mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Tapi ini memberikan remasan yang cukup untuk dirinya di dalam dan Ivan bisa merasakan dirinya menyusul. Kali ini sebelah tangan Ivan meraih punggung Gilbert dan memeluk tubuhnya. Memperdalam miliknya agar cairannya bisa masuk ke dalam Gilbert sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hampir satu menit lamanya Ivan membiarkan Gilbert memeluk tubuhnya seperti anak koala pada ibunya. Miliknya masih di dalam Gilbert dan sedikit berdenyut di sana meskipun tidak ada gerakan. Ivan tertawa pelan saat keheningan sudah menguasai mereka terlalu lama, "Apa menurutmu aku bisa menghamilimu kali ini?" bisiknya dengan nada seduktif di dekat telinga Gilbert yang sudah sangat merah.

Bahkan meskipun kondisinya sedang berantakan, Gilbert masih bisa membalas dengan sinis, "Dalam mimpimu." Gerutunya pelan. Dia mengatur napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Sudah—"

"Lagi?"

" _No, please... Ivan..._ " gerakan di dalam bagian bawah tubuhnya itu membuat Gilbert mengerang panik, "...kita harus... membereskan... rumah..." bisiknya meski tubuhnya sudah kembali merespon.

"Kita bisa membereskannya besok pagi, _da?_ "

"Kita—ah—masuk... kerja... bodoh."

"Tenang, Gilbert yang hebat pasti bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah, 'kan?"

"I-Itu—hngh!" Ivan membawa tubuh Gilbert berbaring di atas lantai yang baru dia bersihkan. Merasakan Ivan masih mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam membuat kedua kaki Gilbert berusaha menendang punggung pria di atasnya, "Ivan, _please!_ Oke oke aku salah, maafkan aku! _Please stop!_ " teriaknya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah menahan amarah dan rasa malu saat dia harus menghilangkan harga dirinya demi menghindari kemungkinan terburuk.

Bukan hanya masalah mereka tidak akan bisa membersihkan rumah hari ini, tapi Gilbert bisa merasakannya...

...jika dia membiarkan Ivan melanjutkan, bukan tidak mungkin dia yang tidak bisa berhenti.

Bahkan setelah memohon seperti ini, Ivan masih belum berhenti bergerak. Senyuman lebarnya telah memberi teror tersendiri untuk Gilbert yang mulai sadar bahwa dia harus mengatur ulang seluruh rencananya pada hari pertama di rumah baru mereka. Ivan memberi tusukan sekali lagi yang membuat Gilbert reflek menggigit bibir bawah dan miliknya di bawah sana mulai bergetar.

" _One more time then, how is it?_ "

Pertanyaan Ivan diiringi dengan senyuman polos seperti anak kecil yang dibuat-buat itu rasanya membuat Gilbert ingin meninjunya kuat setelah semua ini berakhir. Gilbert masih membuka mulutnya untuk mengatur napas dan kedua matanya setengah terpejam menatap Ivan dengan kesal.

Apapun jawabannya, hasil akhir tetap akan sama.

" _Whatever..._ "

Kalian pikir sudah berapa lama mereka bersama?

Gilbert mendecih pelan dan dua tangannya yang sempat terkulai lemas di atas lantai itu kini bergerak ke atas untuk meremas sisi kanan-kiri rambut cokelat _beige_ milik Ivan. Menariknya ke bawah agar kepala Ivan semakin turun dan mulut mereka bisa saling bertukar saliva lagi.

" _...bring it on._ "

Biarkan dinding menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan dua pria dengan perasaan bodoh ini.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Jadi, tinggal Ivan dan Gilbert saja yang belum masuk?"

Kepala divisi kriminal kepolisian pusat bernama Davie itu memainkan pensil di tangannya saat dia membaca kertas bertuliskan daftar penjahat buronan yang baru dia terima dari atasannya.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu."

"Memangnya mereka tidak mengambil cuti? Kudengar mereka bilang akan pindah rumah kemarin."

"Aku juga tahu soal itu tapi tidak ada yang mengajukan cuti."

Suara para bawahannya yang lain saling bertanya soal keberadaan Ivan dan Gilbert hanya diperhatikan oleh Davie. Tidak ada titik terang membuat Davie menghela napas dan meletakkan kertas-kertas di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan soal mereka. Kalian bisa lihat—"

_**KREET** _

"MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT!"

"Oh? Ternyata kalian masuk juga." Mendengar suara yang mereka kenal membuat Davie dan para anggota divisi kriminal itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dua pria yang berjalan beriringan dari pintu masuk ke tengah ruangan itu tidak terlihat aneh, sampai...

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah ba— _holy shit,_ apa yang terjadi dengan wajah kalian?"

Pertanyaan Davie itu bukan tanpa alasan. Begitu Gilbert dan Ivan berdiri lebih dekat di hadapan mereka, semua bisa melihat bekas memar di wajah keduanya. Hanya saja Ivan masih bisa tersenyum santai sementara Gilbert tidak ragu menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Hanya sedikit masalah rumah tangga—"

Ivan Braginsky membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Senyuman dingin yang membuat para anggota divisi kriminal itu bergidik karena tidak ada yang tidak mengerti arti di balik topeng itu. Gilbert Beilschmidt yang sudah lelah berkomentar hanya menghela napas panjang dan lebih memilih membaca _file_ yang dibagikan ketika para rekannya masih terfokus dengan kekasih menyebalkannya itu.

Yah, bahkan meskipun Davie adalah atasan mereka yang memiliki hak jauh lebih tinggi... dia masih tahu ada batas privasi yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

"—mau mendengarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm in love with the shape of you** _

_**We push and pull like a magnet do** _

_**Although my heart is falling too** _

_**I'm in love with your body** _

_**.** _

_**Come on, be my baby** _

_**.** _

_\- Ed Sheeran (Shape of You)_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**FIN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua, bertemu lagi dengan saya di kapal sekoci ini~~ #menangos Sorry sudah lama gak update karena memang lagi mengerjakan commission jangka panjang dan banyak hal merepotkan di RL heu, so please bear with me :"))
> 
> Terima kasih juga sudah membaca sampai habis! Sebenarnya ini fic pelepasan hasrat saja jadi kalau terkesan sedikit dan terlalu cepat, maaf yah, belum bisa all out orz. Please keep loving RuPru as always, yiihaaa~~! #ngesot #ye
> 
> Oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! Kuharap kalian membaca ini setelah berbuka ya ehehehehee~ Faves and reviews are highly appreciated, so... mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
